Red Head And Oh So Irish
by bklue18
Summary: A trip to Ireland turns out to be more than a dream come true.
1. Here in Ireland!

"Hey! I was wondering… Could you tell me how I can get to Phoenix Park?"

"Why me lass… It's a long way from here!"

"Is it? That's okay… I can take the public transport and walk."

"A brave lass we've got here! What's yur name, lass?"

"I'm Jasmine."

"Brave lass – Jasmine, I'm Pete. You hold on a minute while I go get me map."

Jasmine nodded and sat down on the high stool, in the quaint Irish bar, as she waited for Pete, the owner, to come back with the map. Just as she was swiveling her chair around, a huge cheer erupted as the door opened.

"There's our fella!"

"How's it going, Stephen!"

"Welcome home, Stephen!"

Jasmine turned to look at the guy that came in and was pleasantly surprised to see the 'Sheamus' from WWE, standing about 30 steps away from her. To maintain her composure, she turned her chair back to face the bar. Thankfully, Pete came back with his map, just in time.

"Alright. I got me map." Pete said

"Yer' goin' somewhere, Pete?"

"Stephen, me boy! Yer' back!" Pete exclaimed

"Yeh, I'm glad to be back in me hometown." Stephen said

"Well, what can I get yer?" Pete asked

"A Guinness, please." Stephen replied

Just then, Pete remembered Jasmine, who was sitting there, looking at the map.

"Oh! Silly ol' me! Sorry, Stephen. I've got to help this brave lass first." Pete said, referring to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled at Pete as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, lass. Stephen is our pride and joy here in Ireland so I get a bit carried away." Pete said

"That's okay." Jasmine said

"Well, okay, Phoenix Park is over here. You might need to take a bus up there but it is pretty late so it might not be safe for you to go alone. I heard that a banshee dwells in the woods at night…" Pete said

"Really? Aw, crap. How far away is Grand Lake Hotel?" Jasmine asked

"Well I'm sorry lass… That is much farther up." Pete said

"Hold on, Pete. Maybe I can help." Stephen said, "I've got me dad's car and I'm ridin' back home."

"Oh! How's about it, lass? Yer can ride with Stephen to the hotel." Pete said

"Uh, that would be great. Thank you, She- I mean, Stephen." Jasmine said, correcting herself as she nearly used his wrestling name.

She said goodbye to Pete before heading out the bar with Stephen. The two of them got into his car and were on the road in minutes.

"So yer a WWE fan?" Stephen asked

"Hmm? What? How did you know?" Jasmine asked

"Yer were going to call me Sheamus." Stephen replied

"Ah. Sorry… You're not going to Brogue Kick me right?" Jasmine said

Stephen laughed, "No… But, I am amazed that yer didn't ask me for me autograph."

"Well… I wanted to but I was afraid if I did, it might be a little weird. Or, it might seem like I came all the way to Ireland to stalk you." Jasmine said

"Yer not serious, are yer?" Stephen asked

Jasmine laughed, "No, no… I'm not here to stalk you. I'm here on a vacation."

Stephen smiled and pulled in to the driveway of the hotel. He followed her towards the hotel reception.

"Good evening. Welcome to the Grand Lake hotel. Do you have a reservation?" the receptionist asked

"Yep." Jasmine replied

"May I have your confirmation slip?" the receptionist said

"Sure." Jasmine said

She unhooked one arm of her backpack and proceeded to dig through her backpack to find the confirmation slip. After a few seconds of digging, she was starting to worry that she may have lost her slip.

"Crap." Jasmine said

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked

"I think I may have lost my confirmation slip." Jasmine replied

Stephen looked at the receptionist and said, "If she lost her confirmation slip, can she still check into her room?"

"I'm sorry, sir. It's a policy that we see her confirmation slip to give her the room. We simply can't go by identification and credit card information because of some recent cases of fraud in this hotel." The receptionist said

"Well, are there any other rooms available?" Jasmine asked

"I'm sorry, miss. Our hotel has been fully booked. Maybe you could come back in 2 days' time?" the receptionist replied

"What? Sigh, never mind. Thank you." Jasmine said

She walked slowly towards the sofa chairs in the lobby and sat down. Stephen, however, stood in front of her, still holding onto her luggage.

"Thanks Stephen. You can leave my luggage with me. You've been a great help sending me here." Jasmine said

"Are yer gonna sleep here tonight?" Stephen asked

"I think it's okay if I slept here for a while, right?" Jasmine said

Stephen shook his head and said, "Of course not. Yer comin' with me."

"Huh? Where to?" Jasmine asked

"Me house. Me mum likes having guests over. Yer'll make her happy." Stephen replied

Jasmine looked at Stephen in shock and said, "I don't think that's a good idea, right? I mean… I just met you like half an hour ago!"

"Relax. I feel like I can trust yer. And, me mum and dad are home all the time. I won't do anything to yer. It's much safer and better than sleeping here." Stephen said

Jasmine thought for a while and knew that this was her best option. She couldn't possibly find another hotel that easily. So, she nodded. Stephen smiled and wheeled her luggage back to the car as she followed him.


	2. Home Stay With Sheamus!

**Author's note: I just want to say a BIG thank you to all those who have reviewed and taken the time to read this story! :)**

After a 20 minute drive, Stephen and Jasmine arrived back at his parents' house.

"Hey mum, hey dad!" Stephen said, as he entered the house

Jasmine was a little unsure of her surroundings and entered with her nerves standing on their ends. They stood by the door for a few seconds until a kind and sweet looking woman came out with an apron around her waist.

"Oh, honey! Yer home!"  
>"Hey mum."<p>

Stephen smiled and kissed his mother's cheeks before he engulfed his mother in a hug. Mrs Farrelly spotted Jasmine and smiled the moment she saw her.

"Who's this? Yer girlfriend? She's cute." Mrs Farrelly said  
>"Ma, this is Jasmine. And no, she isn't mah girlfriend. She's a friend." Stephen said<br>"Well, nice to meet yer, dear. Call me ma too, if yer like." Mrs Farrelly said

Jasmine smiled and was engulfed in a hug from Stephen's mum. Although she was stunned for a while, she relaxed and hugged Mrs Farrelly back. Just as Mrs Farrelly let her go, a guy that looks a little like Stephen but older, came out.

"Son! Yer home!"  
>"Hey, dad!"<p>

Stephen smiled and hugged his dad, slapping each other's back lightly before letting go.

"Oh, and who's this?" Mr Farrelly asked  
>"Hi." Jasmine said, meekly<br>"This is Jasmine. Stephen's friend." Mrs Farrelly replied  
>"Well nice to meet yer, lass." Mr Farrelly said<br>"Same here, sir." Jasmine said  
>"Oh, don't call me sir! Call me Mark." Mr Farrelly said<p>

Jasmine nodded as Mrs Farrelly held onto her hand, leading her up to the guest room.

"Here's where yer be stayin'. Stephen's room is just next door and we're down the hall." Mrs Farrelly said  
>"Okay. I'm sorry for coming unannounced." Jasmine said<br>"Oh, nonsense! Any friend of Stephen's, is a son or daughter to us." Mrs Farrelly said  
>"Thank you so much." Jasmine said<p>

Mrs Farrelly smiled before closing the door to the guest room to let Jasmine get settled in. She looked around the room before letting her back fall onto the comfy bed she was sitting on. She couldn't believe how lucky she has been. She remembered her first WWE match that she attended; seeing Stephen up close was super awesome and amazing. She remembered wearing the t-shirt she bought from the merchandise stand that most of Sheamus' fans got. Back then, she had always thought meeting Stephen face to face was just being a few metres away from him but now, it was as if her greatest dream was coming true. Jasmine was in his house, in his guest room. She was lost in her thoughts for a while until a soft knock on the door brought her back down from cloud 9.

"Come in." Jasmine said, still on her back, lying on the bed.

Stephen opened the door and entered the room. He chuckled to himself seeing Jasmine on the bed, who was totally not caring about the image she was sending. Realizing that Stephen was in the room, Jasmine quickly stood up.

"I'm so sorry… That wasn't very ladylike…" Jasmine said  
>"It's okay. Ah don't like girls who think they have to be prim and proper all the time." Stephen said<br>"I know, right? It's so annoying!" Jasmine said

Stephen laughed and said, "Yer definitely a different kind of girl."

"But a good different, right?" Jasmine asked  
>"Yeh… A good different." Stephen replied<p>

Jasmine smiled and looked at the luggage and back pack that Stephen brought in.

"Thanks for bringing that up for me." Jasmine said, gesturing to her belongings.  
>"Oh, don't mention it. Me ma asked if yer hungry… She's cookin' some chicken stew for you." Stephen said<br>"That sounds delicious!" Jasmine said

Stephen smiled and said, "Ah'll call yer when she's done."

"Oh, that's okay. I can go down and wait." Jasmine said

Stephen smiled and opened the door a little wider for the both of them to pass through before closing it and heading down the stairs together with her.


	3. Something's Coming

After dinner, Jasmine offered to help Mrs Farrelly with the dishes.

"Yer a sweet lass for helpin' me with the dishes." Mrs Farrelly said, putting the dishes into the sink.  
>"Oh, it's nothing. I didn't want to seem like a free loader." Jasmine said<br>"Nonsense! Any friend of Stephen's is always treated like a distinguished guest at our house." Mrs Farrelly said

Jasmine smiled as she started to clean the plates that Mrs Farrelly had washed and passed to her. After about 15 minutes of helping, Mrs Farrelly sent Jasmine off with a cup of chocolate milk to accompany her son, while she went to accompany Mr Farrelly in the living room, watching TV.

Jasmine walked out to the backyard and immediately spotted Stephen sitting on the steps. She walked a few steps and sat down next to Stephen.

"Hey! Your mum told me to accompany you." Jasmine said

Stephen chuckled and said, "That's me mum for yer. Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she's with your dad. I think they are watching 'Cupcake Wars'? I'm not sure if they show that show here in Ireland… I couldn't verify although I swear I did hear the word 'icing'." Jasmine said

Stephen laughed and looked at Jasmine just as she was drinking from her mug.

"Are yer drinking beer?" Stephen asked, a little worried.  
>"No… I'm drinking chocolate milk." Jasmine replied, showing him her mug.<p>

Upon seeing the brown liquid, he laughed.

"I'm not a kid, you know. I am legal to drink alcohol if I want to. But, lucky for you, I don't like alcohol. So, I'm going to pretend that you were just being polite and thoughtful." Jasmine said  
>"A feisty lass, aren't yer?" Stephen said, taking a mouthful of beer after.<br>"Yes, I am. That was a descriptive word that one of the WWE wrestlers used while describing me." Jasmine said  
>"Yer've been to a match before?" Stephen asked<br>"Yup! I sat front row at the first RAW supershow." Jasmine replied  
>"Oh! Yer that girl who was yelling at Vickie Guerrero!" Stephen said<p>

Jasmine smiled shyly and proudly, "Yup, the one and only. And, I was also the girl that said, 'Come on Sheamus! You're better than Christian!'"

Stephen suddenly remembered Jasmine at the event and started laughing.

"Ah remember now! Yer that girl with mah WWE shirt on." Stephen said  
>"Yup!" Jasmine said, smiling.<p>

Stephen smiled and said, "Yer know… Ah wouldn't have been able to beat Mark and William if it wasn't for yer."

"Nah… You're just saying that because I just told you I was there…" Jasmine said  
>"No, ah really mean it. Everyone was cheering for John and ah guess ah felt a little left out." Stephen said<p>

Jasmine looked at Stephen and put her arm around his shoulders to give him a slight squeeze, before saying, "For what it's worth, you replaced John Cena as my favorite wrestler."

Feeling a little shy after her actions, Jasmine smiled at Stephen before standing up and saying 'good night'. She headed into the house, leaving him a little shocked that she just kinda hugged him. Stephen wasn't one to think of hugging as a big deal since he always did that with his fans. However, in this case, what bothered Stephen the most was that his heart started to race when Jasmine put her arm around his shoulders. He has had girlfriends and divas who've hugged him but none made his heart race this way. He found it rather strange feeling this way about a girl he just met a few hours ago.

Suddenly thinking back to when they first met, he smiled a little to himself, remembering how odd Jasmine looked in a bar full of guys. Once he finished his beer, he got up and threw his beer bottle into the dustbin, before heading upstairs to his room after saying 'good night' to his parents.


	4. Phoenix Park, Here We Are!

**Author's Note: Thank you again to all those who take the time to review and read! Keep 'em coming, guys! :)**

The next morning, Stephen woke up to find Jasmine in the kitchen, helping his mother with breakfast.

"Oh! Stephen dear, yer up!" Mrs Farrelly said  
>"Mornin' mum." Stephen said, taking a seat at the dining table.<p>

Jasmine smiled and put his plate in front of him, "Here you go, sir."

Stephen chuckled and said, "Ah didn't know we hired a maid."

"I prefer the term, 'breakfast helper'." Jasmine said, sternly.

Stephen laughed as Jasmine took her seat next to him, while his mother comes out to join them.

"Where's dad?" Stephen asked  
>"Oh, he went to meet his friend for breakfast." Mrs Farrelly replied<p>

Stephen nodded and ate a forkful of eggs. After breakfast, Stephen and Jasmine went out, under instruction from his mother.

"Okay… So, what should we do?" Jasmine asked  
>"We'll go to Phoenix Park." Stephen replied<br>"Oh! Yeah! I kinda forgot we were supposed to do that…" Jasmine said, giving him a sheepish smile.  
>"Are yer always this forgetful? What happens if ah left yer at the hotel lobby?" Stephen asked<br>"Well… Then I'd probably be unsure of where I am for a couple of minutes before thinking about what it is I wanted to do." Jasmine replied  
>"So… Yer'd be lost without meh." Stephen said<p>

Jasmine looked at Stephen, "Pfft! Way to boost your ego!"

Stephen laughed as Jasmine pretended to be offended and got into his car. He got into the car and started up the engine. Within minutes, they were on their way to Phoenix Park. They arrived at Phoenix Park an hour later and Jasmine couldn't contain her excitement. She literally leapt out of the car as soon as Stephen parked it. She whipped out her trusty camera and started snapping photos of the scenery and did a couple of self-shots, which made Stephen chuckle.

Phoenix Park is an urban park in Dublin, Ireland and is one of the largest walled-in city parks in Europe. It includes large areas of grassland and tree-lined avenues and has been the home to a herd of wild Fallow deer for centuries.

Jasmine spotted the herd and quickly ran up to Stephen, who was still standing by the car, watching her.

"Come on!" Jasmine said, pulling on Stephen's hand.

Since Stephen was a big, muscled guy; being a WWE wrestler and all, he could have stood still and Jasmine wouldn't have been able to move him. But, unknowingly, his body gave in and he let Jasmine lead him towards the herd of deer she spotted.

"Let's take a picture, here!" Jasmine said

After she said that, she quickly added, "Don't worry! I hardly use Facebook so your picture won't magically appear in my photo album! Although, my grandma might see our photo."

Stephen laughed and shook his head a little, not being able to believe how much of an effect Jasmine has on him. He walked over to where she was standing and she raised her camera at an arm's length.

"You need to stand closer to me." Jasmine said

Stephen chuckled a little and moved closer to Jasmine before bending down to reach her height. His face stood right next to Jasmine, and she could feel her heart beating at a slightly faster speed. Yeah, she may be a fan of Sheamus but she wouldn't deny that some part of her wanted to fall in love with Stephen Farrelly, the man outside the ring.

Swallowing her nervousness, Jasmine said, "Okay… 1, 2, 3!"

Her finger hit the button and the camera snapped their picture.

"Done!" Jasmine said

Stephen reluctantly moved his face away from Jasmine's face as he stepped back to give her some space. When he stood near her, he couldn't deny that his heart started pounding to the same rhythm as the night before, when Jasmine kinda hugged him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly he was feeling. Was it an oncoming wave of affection for this girl or was it just a feeling of a woman's attention that he had never gotten for a long time?

Jasmine checked the picture and smiled, showing it to Stephen.

"Yay! It turned out great!" Jasmine said

Stephen chuckled, "That's the first time ah've ever taken a picture like that."

"Pfft! Nonsense! You do it all the time with your WWE fans!" Jasmine said  
>"That's different. The setting and ambience is different. Ah'm marking this as mah first time." Stephen said<p>

Jasmine laughed slightly and lightly pushed Stephen, "Is this how you make girls happy?"

"No… But if it works with yer, ah might use it more often." Stephen said  
>"What?" Jasmine said, pretending to be offended.<br>"Ah'm just kidding." Stephen said

Jasmine laughed, "You better or John Cena's gonna make a comeback to the title of 'Jasmine's favorite wrestler'."

Feeling happy with her threat, Jasmine stuck her tongue out at Stephen before skipping a few steps ahead. He laughed a little before taking a few strides with his long legs to catch up with her.


	5. Bee Rescue

Walking deeper into the park, Jasmine snapped endless amount of photos while Stephen shadowed her every move, like a protective body guard. He couldn't help but smile each time she finds something interesting and does this 'oh my gosh! Cool!' look. He was taking in the sights as well, looking around at his country's park. Just as he was watching a family play rugby, he felt a pair of hands hold onto his thick arm. He looked at his arm to see Jasmine holding on, with her body stood slightly behind his.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked, concerned.  
>"Um… I just saw a bee up ahead… And, I'm not walking there." Jasmine replied<p>

Stephen chuckled, "And yer just going to stand behind me?"

"Well, you're big and a sting wouldn't hurt you as much! So, you could protect me from the bee!" Jasmine said  
>"Yer shouldn't be so scared. Bees know if yer afraid of 'em." Stephen said<p>

Jasmine looked at Stephen, "What? Nobody told me that before!"

"Maybe if yer hold mah hand and walk normally, it wouldn't know." Stephen said  
>"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked, looking at Stephen suspiciously.<p>

Stephen made an 'up to you' face and shrugged, making Jasmine believe him even more. She put her hand in Stephen's huge hand and lightly squeezed it as she was extremely nervous about the bee. Although what Stephen said wasn't true, he had to admit it was a pretty good way of knowing whether he was starting to fall for Jasmine. And true enough, as soon as he felt Jasmine's hand in his, his heart started racing twice as fast as it did earlier. Stephen knew then, that he was falling for Jasmine. Randy had told him how he felt when he first met his wife and Stephen didn't believe a word he said, because he's never felt those intense moments, where his heart beat rapidly, with his previous girlfriends. But, now, with Jasmine, he was experiencing first hand, what Randy meant.

As they walked on, passing the one bee buzzing about, Stephen couldn't help but smile as Jasmine held his hand tighter and leaned close to him while they walked forward. After clearing the zone, Jasmine let out a sigh of relief and unconsciously continued holding Stephen's hand.

"Whoa! Mom! Look! It's Sheamus!"

The two of them looked ahead and saw a family walking towards them, on the same path, with a little boy who was holding onto a Sheamus toy figurine. He ran up to Stephen and stood in front of him as he looked up at him. His father ran up after him and held him back a little.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to disturb you and your girlfriend." The father said

It was then that Jasmine realized she was still holding Stephen's hand. She quickly let go and smiled shyly. Stephen was a little disappointed that she let his hand go but he just smiled.

"It's okay. Hey there, little fella! What can ah do for yer?" Stephen said, not bothering to clear up the misunderstanding.  
>"A picture, please!" The boy exclaimed<p>

Stephen smiled, "Sure thing, little fella."

The boy's father smiled gratefully and took the camera from his wife to snap a picture of his son being carried by the famous WWE Superstar, Sheamus.

Jasmine had walked on a little further to give the family and Stephen some space. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Stephen take the photo with the kid. She had to admit to herself that when she held his hand, she didn't have any intention of letting go. The way his big hand engulfed hers just felt so right and made her feel protected. She knew without any doubt, that she was starting to fall for Stephen Farrelly, the red headed Irish man.


	6. Hints And Falls

After he was done taking pictures with the family, they thanked him and went on their way while he made his way over to Jasmine.

"Sorry 'bout that." Stephen said  
>"Nah… It's okay. He seemed really excited to see you." Jasmine said<p>

Stephen merely smiled and the two of them continued walking on till they reached the Papal Cross, which was erected for the visit of Pope John Paul II, now, it served as a remembrance of him. Jasmine walked up the stairs and stood by the side of the cross. She made the sign of the cross and clasped her hands together as she prayed. Seeing Jasmine paying her respects, Stephen decided to do so too. He stood next to her and did the same thing she did. After a while, the two of them finished praying and walked down the stairs without talking as a sign of respect.

As soon as they were away from the cross, Jasmine spoke.

"I didn't know you were Catholic!" Jasmine said

Stephen smiled, "Ah am. Ah'm Irish!"

Jasmine laughed, "I know but some are Protestants."

"Ah'm the Catholic one. Ah should be the one saying ah didn't know yer were Catholic. Ah thought the cross around yer neck was a sign to say yer Christian." Stephen said  
>"Nope… I'm a Catholic. I was baptized when I was a baby." Jasmine said, proudly.<br>"This means we could date each other then." Stephen said

Jasmine laughed a little before saying, "Are you trying to hint something to me?"

Stephen smiled, a little embarrassed, "No… Ah'm just sayin'."

Jasmine merely chuckled and said, "Come on… I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!"

Stephen nodded and the two of them made their way back to the car. Since Jasmine didn't know Dublin well, Stephen picked a place for them to go. He drove to Moore Street, one of Ireland's main shopping streets. He figured it'd be a good place for Jasmine as she is a tourist.

"Whoa… What is this place? There's so many people here!" Jasmine said, her eyes wide open, taking in all the sights.

Stephen chuckled and said, "This is Moore Street. It's one of Ireland's main shopping districts. Ah figured yer might like it here."

Jasmine looked at Stephen and smiled, "It's awesome."

He smiled back, glad to have picked a place that was to Jasmine's liking. Stephen and Jasmine both walked down the rows of stalls, getting some snacks in between, filling their stomach as they went. As they passed by a fruit stall, Jasmine didn't notice a squashed fruit on the ground and slipped on the cobblestone covered ground. She would have fallen, if it wasn't for Stephen's strong arm, wrapped around her waist, preventing her from slipping further.

"Yer alright?" Stephen asked, wearing a concerned look.  
>"Uh… Y-Yeah… Thank you." Jasmine replied<br>"No problem." Stephen said

Realizing his arm was still around her waist, Stephen quickly removed his arm just as his ears started displaying a little shade of red. As they walked further on, Jasmine noticed an ice skating rink ahead.

"Let's go there!" Jasmine said  
>"I-Ice skating?" Stephen said, a little nervous.<p>

Jasmine looked at Stephen and said, "Yeah. Are you scared?"

"What? The great celtic warrior isn't afraid of anything." Stephen said  
>"Then let's go ice skating." Jasmine said<br>"Fine." Stephen said

Jasmine chuckled as Stephen took charge and led the way to the ice skating rink.


	7. IceSkating's Fun With Some Falling

They reached the entrance to the ice-skating rink and Stephen opened the door for Jasmine to go in before he went in after her.

"Hey there! Welcome to Dublin Iceland! Oh, bless my dancing leprechauns! Yer Sheamus, aren't yer?"

Stephen smiled at the teenage male cashier and nodded, "Yes, ah am. Could ah have ice skates for two?"

"Sure! Of course! Anything fer the Celtic Warrior! What's yer sizes?" The teenage boy asked

Stephen looked at Jasmine and asked, "What's yer shoe size?"

"Oh! I wear a size 8." Jasmine replied

Stephen turned back to the boy, "A size 13 and a size 8 please."

"Yer got it, Sheamus! Oi Sean! Get Sheamus a pair of 13 and 8!" The teenage boy said  
>"How much is it?" Stephen asked, as he took out his wallet.<br>"That would be $14 altogether. We waived the rental fee. Also, it's unlimited hours for yer." The teenage boy replied  
>"Oh, no, that's okay. We'll pay for the extra hours, if we exceed." Stephen said<br>"No! No! It's the least we could do for the Celtic Warrior!" The teenage boy said

Stephen smiled and said, "Thank yer so much then."

The teenage boy smiled back and couldn't resist pulling out a paper to ask for Stephen's autograph, which he gladly obliged. After which, Stephen and Jasmine took the pair of ice skates from them and went to put them on as they sat on the bench. When they were done, Jasmine wobbly stood up but maintained her balance as she walked over to the entrance of the rink. Stephen got up and followed after her, walking a little bit unsteady due to his large physique.

Jasmine chuckled a little, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ah'm fine." Stephen said, reaching the entrance.

Jasmine smiled, "Okay. Here we go!"

She put her left foot onto the ice and slowly remembered the times she came to the ice rinks. Jasmine got so carried away that she skated a little further from the entrance, only to realize that Stephen was in the rink but standing by the entrance, in a very unstable state. Feeling solely responsible for putting Stephen through this, she skated back to Stephen and took his large hand in her small hand.

Stephen looked at her a little confused and she smiled warmly.

"Since I got you into this mess, I'm going to teach you how to skate. And, don't try the tough Sheamus persona with me. It's not going to work." Jasmine said

Stephen didn't argue back but instead, he just smiled back as Jasmine slowly led him away from the entrance.

"Okay, just slowly move your feet in sync. Left then right, left then right." Jasmine said

Stephen nodded and followed Jasmine's instructions as he did as he was told. Soon, he got the hang of it and started to pick up speed. Jasmine smiled and was about to let Stephen's hand go when he held on to her hand, which made her look at him.

"Ah don't think ah've got the hang of it yet..." Stephen said

Jasmine chuckled and held Stephen's hand, "Then we'll skate together."

Stephen smiled and Jasmine skated at the same pace with him. When she felt that he was gaining momentum, she picked up the speed. But, she continued to let Stephen hold her hand as they did so. A part of her knew why she didn't object to him holding her hand and it was because she knew that every moment she spent with this adorable Irish wrestler, she was undeniably falling more and more in love with him.

She was brought back to reality, away from her thoughts when she felt Stephen let go of her hand. She looked up and Stephen was a few steps ahead of her.

"Ah got the hang of it!" Stephen said, happily.

Jasmine smiled, "Good! Keep up that pace and don't be afraid to fall if you feel like -"

Before Jasmine could finish her sentence, a little boy elbowed her butt and indirectly pushed her forward, causing her to wobble and skate unstably before finally colliding into Stephen. Not able to stop her, he fell onto the ground, with Jasmine on top of him.

"Falling." Jasmine said, landing on top of Stephen.

Stephen chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Jasmine said

Stephen looked at Jasmine and brushed the fringe away from her eyes. He was about to lean in and kiss her when a couple of little kids were giggling around them. The two of them looked at their growing audience and Jasmine quickly got off Stephen.

"You two were about to kiss!" A little girl said, giggling.  
>"Uh… What? Hey! I think your moms are calling you!" Jasmine said, attempting a distraction for them.<p>

They were not going to buy it until a voice came onto the speaker, signaling the first hour's over. Thankfully, the kids' time, were up and they had to leave the rink. This time, Stephen had already got up and was standing next to her.

"Nice save." Stephen said  
>"Yeah… But I owe it to the voice overhead!" Jasmine said<p>

Stephen laughed even though he couldn't help feeling disappointed that he didn't just kiss her.

"Wanna go?" Jasmine asked, turning to Stephen.

He smiled, noticing her rosy cheeks and slightly pink nose and nodded.

"Do you need me to help you get back there?" Jasmine said

"Ah think ah should be asking yer that. Who was the one who collided with meh?" Stephen said  
>"That was an accident. I got elbowed." Jasmine said<br>"Yeah? But if yer a good skater, yer would have been able to stop yerself from falling on meh." Stephen said

Jasmine squinted her eyes and shook her head, "Oh, Mr Farrelly… You didn't just go there."

"Go where?" Stephen asked, innocently.

He didn't know that Jasmine meant for it to be a figure of speech so she couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Never mind. It was a figure of speech. Come on, Mr I'm-a-good-skater." Jasmine said, skating a few steps ahead towards the entrance.

Stephen shrugged and followed Jasmine back towards the entrance. They returned the skates to the cashier and were walking out of the ice skating rink when Stephen got a text message.

"It's me ma." Stephen said  
>"Your mum knows how to text?" Jasmine asked, amazed<br>"Yeah. Ma made meh teach her how to text message so ah didn't have a choice." Stephen replied

Jasmine laughed, "Well, that's what good sons are for."

Stephen smiled back before reading the text message.

"Oh, ma wants us to return home for dinner." Stephen said  
>"Ooo! Just in time. I'm getting hungry! Let's go!" Jasmine said, running a few steps ahead.<p>

Stephen chuckled to himself as he jogged after Jasmine, towards his car.


	8. The Farrelly Tradition

After dinner that night, instead of being instructed by Mrs Farrelly to accompany her son, Jasmine went without any asking. But, she still went out with a cup of chocolate milk given to her by Mrs Farrelly; which was slowly turning into a routine.

"Need some company?" Jasmine asked, sitting down next to Stephen on the backyard steps.

Stephen smiled, seeing Jasmine sit next to him and said, "Ah could use some company."

"So, I heard from your mum you're going back to the US to re-join the WWE." Jasmine said  
>"Yup. Ah presented at the EMAs in Belfast 2 days ago, came home to spend some time with me ma and pa, so now it's time to head back." Stephen said<br>"And, don't forget you met me and became my tour guide for a day." Jasmine said, with a smile.

Stephen smiled, "And I was yer host too. Ah would never forget that."

Jasmine blushed a little and drank her chocolate milk, unsure of what to say since her heart was beating fast. When Stephen looked back at her, she put down her cup and smiled at him, not knowing that she had a small chocolate moustache above her upper lip. Stephen chuckled and reached over to help her wipe the chocolate moustache away, with the swipe of his thumb. Jasmine smiled back shyly and before she knew it, Stephen's lips met hers, in a sweet, tender kiss. They broke the kiss after getting startled by someone clapping behind them.

The two of them turned to look and found Mrs Farrelly smiling joyfully with her hand clasped together.

"The two of yer look so cute together!" Mrs Farrelly said  
>"Ma! Yer making meh embarrassed!" Stephen said<p>

Jasmine covered her face with her hands in embarrassment just as Mrs Farrelly came over to kiss the top of their heads.

"Ah give yer two mah blessings. Treat each other well. Ah'm going to tell yer dad the good news!" Mrs Farrelly said

After Mrs Farrelly walked back into the house, Stephen and Jasmine both laughed.

He looked at Jasmine and asked, "Would yer like to cut short yer stay in Ireland and return to the US with meh?"

"Well... I don't know... I haven't really seen the sights of Dublin yet..." Jasmine said  
>"Yer can always come back to Ireland with meh..." Stephen said<p>

Jasmine raised an eyebrow and said, "How did that scenario pop up, Mr Farrelly?"

"Since we kissed, we're a couple and ah'd like to spend more time with yer." Stephen said

She laughed and said, "Wow… That's fast!"

"Well, in Ireland, we have a tradition. Boys kiss girls to signify that they like them and that they're a couple." Stephen said  
>"I'm not sure I've heard of that tradition before…" Jasmine said<br>"Of course yer haven't heard of it. It's a Farrelly tradition." Stephen said

Jasmine chuckled and Stephen squeezed her hand a little before saying, "So what do yer say?"

She thought for a while, thinking if it was a good idea. But as soon as she saw Stephen's hopeful face, she couldn't help but smile and agree.

He smiled and kissed Jasmine one more time before he said, "What's yer airline? Ah'll cancel your ticket for yer and book another for yer."

Jasmine laughed as she pulled out her iPhone and opened the notes app which had all her flight details. She passed it to Stephen and he took her phone from her before going into the house to make the phone call.


	9. A Thing Called Jealousy

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just to let you guys know... This story is set during last year's Survivor Series. And also, I do not, in any way, dislike Maryse so do forgive me for putting her in this story as a mean person! Anyways... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And, THANK YOU, THANK YOU to all who reviewed and read the story! *MUACKS!* :D**

The next morning, they boarded the flight back to the USA, to the venue for Survivor Series, which was in New York. On their flight, the two of them got to know each other better which only made them fall more in love with one another. They checked into the hotel and since they were fully booked so Jasmine had to share a room with Stephen.

"Stephen… Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jasmine asked, looking into the hotel room.  
>"Relax, lass. Ah'm not going to do anything to yer. Ah didn't do anything to yer back home in Ireland, did ah?" Stephen said, with a grin.<p>

Jasmine looked at Stephen suspiciously before giving in and walking into the room. After unpacking a little, Stephen had to head to the Madison Square Garden to meet up with the other superstars.

"Ah've gotta go now… Ah'll see yer later, at mah locker room?" Stephen said  
>"How am I going to get in?" Jasmine asked<br>"Just tell them yer there to meet meh. They'll let yer in." Stephen replied  
>"Are you sure?" Jasmine said<br>"Ah'm sure." Stephen said

He kissed Jasmine good-bye before picking up his gym bag and heading towards the venue. After Stephen left, Jasmine went to take a shower and changed into one of Sheamus' shirt. She headed down to Madison Square Garden and walked round the venue till she reached the back entrance.

"Hi… I'm here to meet Sheamus?" Jasmine said  
>"Oh! You're Stephen's girlfriend, Jasmine?" The security officer asked<br>"Yup! That's me. Do you need to see my ID or something? Just in case?" Jasmine asked

The security officer laughed and said, "Stephen wasn't kidding when he said you're a bit of a worry wart. But, don't worry. Your red glasses is proof enough."

Jasmine smiled and thanked the officer as he let her in. She walked in and came to a stop when the route splits to a left and a right. Unsure of which way Stephen's locker room is, she stood there trying to come up with a smart guess. Just as she was about to go to the right, a pretty good-looking blond walked up to her from the route she was about to take.

"Can I help you?" She asked  
>"Uh, hi! Yeah… I was wondering if you could tell me which way it is to Stephen's locker room?" Jasmine asked<p>

She looked at Jasmine's shirt then said, "Fans are not allowed backstage. And you don't call him Stephen if you're a fan. You address him as Sheamus. I suggest you go back to where you came from before I ask someone to escort you out."

"Look… I think there's a misunderstanding here? I'm his friend." Jasmine said  
>"That's what they all say." She said<p>

Not waiting another second longer, she pushed Jasmine towards the exit until she heard a guy's voice which stopped her.

"Hey, Maryse! What are you doing?"  
>"Hey, Phil! I was just chasing this fan away. I don't know how the security here work!"<p>

Phil, or known as CM Punk, looked at Jasmine and smiled.

"Hey! You're Stephen's new girlfriend, right?" Phil asked

Jasmine didn't say anything but smiled shyly upon hearing the word 'girlfriend', while Maryse scowled.

"You know her, Phil?" Maryse asked  
>"Yeah. Stephen's been talking about her during our gym session. Anyway, who are you to chase our fans away? FYI, you're no longer a diva." Phil replied<p>

Before Maryse could say anything, Stephen came into full view from the left route as he walked up to join them.

"Hey, yer here." Stephen said to Jasmine.  
>"Yup!" Jasmine said, with a smile.<br>"What's going on 'ere?" Stephen asked  
>"Well, seems like our ex-diva was trying to be a diva." Phil replied<p>

Feeling a little awkward, Jasmine said, "Um… You know… I'm just going to go out to the merchandise stand."

"Wait, Stephen, is she your girlfriend?" Maryse asked

Phil looked at Maryse, "Didn't I just say that? Or you chose to be deaf when I said it?"

But, Maryse remained unfazed as she looked at Stephen, awaiting an answer.

"Yes. She is mah girlfriend. Now if yer'll excuse meh." Stephen said, holding Jasmine's hand.

The two of them walked pass Maryse towards the exit before making their way to the merchandise stand, located within the entrance into the arena.


	10. The Term 'Girlfriend'

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I just want to clarify one thing here that I didn't mention which might have confused some of you. Maryse is in the story; no longer a diva but as Mike Mizanin's (The Miz)**** girlfriend. Sorry for any confusion I've caused!**

"So… Is it true? I'm your girlfriend?" Jasmine asked

Stephen smiled and replied, "Yes. Didn't we already make that clear when we were in Ireland?"

Jasmine smiled and said, "I know… Just checking."

She gave Stephen a mischievous smile before walking forward to the merchandise stand. Jasmine started to tell the person at the stand to get all the shirts that she wanted. Stephen smiled knowing her intentions and walked up to the stand.

"Hey, fella, put what she bought on mah account. Ah'll pay for 'em later." Stephen said  
>"Sure, Sheamus!" The boy at the stand said<p>

Jasmine chuckled and said, "No, no… It's okay! I'll pay for it."

"Don't listen to her, fella." Stephen said

The boy merely smiled and continued packing the shirts for Jasmine. She was about to continue her protest when Stephen silenced her with a kiss.

"If yer continue doin' that, ah'm gonna kiss yer till yer stop." Stephen said

Jasmine blushed and mumbled, "Fine…"

"Alright, here you go." The boy said, handing Jasmine her merchandise.

Jasmine smiled and thanked the boy, as did Stephen before they two headed nearby to get lunch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Maryse was in the locker room together with one half of the Bella twins.<p>

"Ugh! I can't believe Stephen's got a girlfriend!" Maryse said  
>"It's time he did. I heard from Stephanie that the girl is really cute. She's good for him." Brianna said<p>

Maryse looked at Brianna, "Well, I'm not happy that he's happy!"

"You should get over the rejection, Maryse. Not all guys are born to fall for you. Besides, you have Mike already. Why are you so hard up about it?" Brianna said  
>"That's because I've never been rejected! I don't care. I'm not going to take this lying down." Maryse said<p>

Brianna shook her head and said, "Suit yourself. I'm not going to stick around to hear what you plan to do."

She stood up and left the locker room, leaving Maryse by herself. Not known to the two of them, Eve Torres, had been listening in on their conversation and decided to pass on the details of the conversation to Phil, just in case something goes wrong.


	11. The True Colors Of A Person

"Hey, Phil!" Eve called out, walking into the male locker room.

Phil turned around, "Well, well, well… Eve… You do know this is the male locker room, right? Or did you purposely come here?"

Eve rolled her eyes and said, "Phil, stop it. Look, I think you better warn Stephen about Maryse when he gets back here."

"What about her?" Phil asked  
>"I overheard her talking to Brianna in the divas locker room and I'm guessing that she plans to take her revenge on Stephen… Remember that time he rejected her when she asked him out?" Eve said<p>

Phil thought for a while and nodded, "Oh yeah! She had such a dejected face… Wow… And here I am thinking that this sort of lame ass revenge idea only appeared in the movies!"

"Exactly. Trust Maryse to be dramatic. Anyway, I am not worried about Stephen but more worried about Jasmine, his girlfriend. She's not like us so if Maryse plans to beat her up, she's going to get seriously injured." Eve said  
>"You've got a point. Well, the only solution that I have for this situation is to let her stay around us." Phil said<br>"That's what I was thinking. I'll let Barbie and Alicia know. And, you let the others know." Eve said

Phil nodded, "You got it."

After lunch, Stephen brought Jasmine with him to the locker room, where she sat watching him do simple work-outs.

"Are yer just going to watch meh the whole time?" Stephen asked  
>"Kinda? I don't have much to do." Jasmine replied<p>

Stephen chuckled, "How about doing a couple of routines with meh?"

"Wha? No way! I'm not an exercise buff. Fine, I'll stop watching you and go get something to drink." Jasmine said

Stephen laughed and stopped doing his sit-ups before walking over to Jasmine.

"Get meh a bottle of water, will yer?" Stephen asked  
>"I'll think about it." Jasmine said<p>

Just as Jasmine was about to walk away, Stephen held onto her hand, pulling her close to his body.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get you the water! You're sweaty! I don't want your sweat all over my Sheamus shirt!" Jasmine said

Stephen laughed and kissed Jasmine's lips before he let her go.

"So Sheamus is more important then meh, now?" Stephen asked  
>"A little." Jasmine replied, with a grin.<p>

Stephen smiled as he watched Jasmine leave the locker room to head to the cafeteria to get the bottle of water. As she walked towards the cafeteria, Maryse came round the corner, blocking her from continuing on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Maryse asked  
>"I am heading to the cafeteria." Jasmine replied<br>"I still don't think you're authorized to be back here." Maryse said

Jasmine tried to ignore Maryse by walking past her but she moved and blocked her, causing Jasmine to step back to avoid collision. Maryse looked at the bottle of orange soda in her hand, before she toss it towards Jasmine; the orange content of the bottle splattering onto her shirt like paint does on canvas.

Maryse smirked, "Oops."

Jasmine was stunned and unable to tap into her feisty side to construct a comeback. Lucky for Jasmine, Eve and Alicia were turning the corner when they saw the whole thing.

"Hey! Maryse! What was that all about? I thought you were classier than that." Alicia said

Eve glared at Maryse before looking at Jasmine, "Are you okay?"

Jasmine nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, you heard her. She said she's fine. And, my hand slipped." Maryse said  
>"Yeah, right. I saw you aim the bottle at her before tossing." Eve said<br>"You better leave right now or we'll have Natalie and Elizabeth haul you out." Alicia said

Knowing not to mess with Elizabeth aka Beth Phoenix and Natalie aka Natalya, Maryse narrowed her eyes at Jasmine as a warning before walking away.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alicia asked Jasmine

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thank you." Jasmine said, "Um… I'm not being rude but… How did you know who I am?"

Eve chuckled, "Stephen has been practically announcing it to everyone here and in the locker rooms."

Jasmine laughed and said, "Great… Well, I'd appreciate it if you guys keep what happened just now with Maryse between all of us? I don't want him to get worked up about this..."

"Are you sure? I think he should know about this." Alicia said  
>"No... I'm positive I don't want him to know. You know how he's like when he takes on the Sheamus character. I don't want him tapping into that side of him just to get even." Jasmine said<br>"I understand your concern. We'll keep it from him then. But, just so as to keep you safe from Maryse, you'll come over to stay with us in the Divas locker room when Stephen heads out for his match." Eve said

Jasmine smiled, "Okay. I've never hung out with the divas before…"

Alicia smiled back and said, "Oh, we're super fun."


	12. Big Shirts Are Hazardous!

The girls accompanied Jasmine to the cafeteria to get what she needs, just in case Maryse came back to harass her. After grabbing the bottle of water from the cafeteria, they walked her back to the male locker room, just as Stephen was about to step out.

"There yer are! Ah was about to go look for yer! Where have yer been?" Stephen said, concerned.  
>"Relax, Stephen. We bumped into her on our way to the cafeteria so we decided to have a chat with her." Eve said<br>"Oh… Ah thought something bad happened to yer. Ah was so worried." Stephen said

Jasmine smiled and hugged Stephen's arm as she said, "I'm fine. You have to stop worrying whenever I'm gone!"

"Now that she's back with you, we're going to take our leave. See you later, Jas!" Alicia said

Jasmine nodded and waved at Alicia and Eve as they walked back to their locker room. Stephen looked at Jasmine, who gave him a smile as she passed him his bottle of water. As he took it, he realized that there was a strong scent of orange coming from her shirt.

"Jas, did yer spill something on yer shirt?" Stephen asked  
>"Hmm? Uh… No…" Jasmine said, trying to avoid the question.<p>

Stephen noticed Jasmine's odd behavior and said, "Did Maryse do something to yer?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jasmine said  
>"Phil told meh everything. Ah know it has to do with Maryse." Stephen said<br>"It's okay, though. I'm not hurt… I just have orange soda on my Sheamus shirt." Jasmine said, pouting a little as she realized that her shirt wouldn't be the same again.

Stephen chuckled and said, "Ah'm worried about yer but yer worried about yer shirt?"

Jasmine shrugged and said, "It's been with me for a long time. I have deep emotional attachments to it."

Stephen laughed and walked over to his gym bag to take out his old Sheamus shirt before handing it to Jasmine.

"Ah don't wear this anymore so yer can change into this one." Stephen said  
>"If you don't wear it anymore, why do you have it in your bag?" Jasmine asked<br>"Because like yer, ah have deep emotional attachments to it as well." Stephen replied

Jasmine laughed and Stephen kissed her forehead before pushing her into the changing room. A minute passed and Jasmine came out of the changing room, wearing Stephen's shirt.

"Is it just me or does this shirt look incredibly big on me?" Jasmine said  
>"Um… It's just yer, Jas." Stephen said<p>

Stephen tried to keep a normal face as he said it but seeing the huge shirt on her made him smile.

"It's huge. I can't wear this. I have to change back." Jasmine said  
>"No, yer don't. Ah'll have this washed but yer going to wear this now. No changing." Stephen said, taking her orange-soda-stained shirt from her.<p>

Seeing Stephen's serious look on his face, Jasmine chuckled and nodded. Just then, Phil came into the locker room and instantly gave the both of them a shocked look when he saw the oversized shirt on Jasmine.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stephen, buddy, did you two do what I think you did here? In this locker room? Which we share?" Phil exclaimed  
>"Oh, no, no, no!" Jasmine said, knowing what Phil was referring to.<br>"Whoa, fella. We didn't do what yer think we did. Jasmine's shirt was stained with orange soda, thanks to Maryse. So, ah told her to change into mah t-shirt." Stephen said

Phil gave a sigh of relief and said, "Phew. You had me freaked there for a moment. Wait, Maryse spilled orange soda on you?"

"Yeah… But, it's okay." Jasmine said  
>"Childish but, no. It isn't okay. You don't say okay to a person who thinks she can intimidate you." Phil said<br>"Phil's right. Ah'm not going to let her come near yer again." Stephen said, to Jasmine.

Jasmine smiled, "And I believe you."

Even if Stephen didn't say it to her, Jasmine knew that no matter what, he would protect her and keep her safe.


	13. Not Ready To Make Nice

Survivor Series started as soon as the clock struck 7pm. Jasmine sat with Phil and Stephen as they watched the match start. Pretty soon, it was going to be Stephen's 5-on-5 team match.

"Are you ready for your match?" Jasmine asked  
>"Ah am." Stephen replied<br>"That's true. You always seem pumped for a match. Oh well, here's a kiss for good luck." Jasmine said, kissing Stephen on the lips.

Stephen smiled and said, "Now, ah'm going to want a kiss everytime ah have a match."

Jasmine chuckled and gave him a hug as he headed out for the match. He smiled at her just as his theme song played and she returned the smile just as he walked out towards the ring. Figuring she would head to the cafeteria to meet Eve and the others, she turned around to begin her walk when Maryse appeared, blocking her way.

"Hi there." Maryse said  
>"Uh…" Jasmine said, stepping back.<br>"Oh, don't be so scared. Look, I'm here to apologize to you about the what happened earlier. Why don't we talk about it somewhere else? Come on." Maryse said

Jasmine was a little reluctant to follow her but figured Maryse probably meant what she said, so she agreed. Maryse led Jasmine into a secluded room, far off from the locker rooms and opened the door for her. The room looked pretty small but she figured nothing's wrong so, Jasmine entered first. As soon as she had one foot in the door, Maryse pushed her hard and closed the door behind her, locking it.

One half of the Bella Twins, Stephanie or known as Nikki, was on her way out from the parking bay when she saw Maryse standing outside the door, smiling to herself. Not thinking much of it, she walked back to her locker room, where Brianna, her twin sister was.

"Hey, where have you been, Steph?" Brianna asked  
>"At the parking bay. I was walking back here when I saw Maryse outside a door at the end of the building." Stephanie replied<br>"What's she doing there?" Brianna asked

Stephanie shrugged, "I don't know. She looked pretty happy though… She was smiling at the door."

Brianna thought for a while and suddenly remembered her conversation with Maryse earlier. She put 2 and 2 together and realized that something's wrong.

"Oh no. This is not good." Brianna said  
>"What, Brie?" Stephanie asked<p>

Brianna didn't bother to answer her sister as she pranced out of the room to look for Alicia and the rest, who were on their way back from the cafeteria.

"Guys… Has Stephen's girlfriend joined you yet?" Brianna asked  
>"We are just about to call her. She was supposed to meet us 5 minutes ago." Eve replied<br>"What's going on?" Stephanie asked, appearing behind her sister.

Brianna turned around to face Stephanie, "Steph, did you see another girl with Maryse?"

"No… But I saw her locking the door to a room." Stephanie replied  
>"Do you think she…" Alicia asked, not daring to think the worst<br>"No… I don't think Maryse would do such a thing." Brianna said  
>"Why not, Brie?" Barbie said<br>"Locking someone up in a room seems like a pretty immature thing to do, right?" Brianna said  
>"There's only one way to find out for sure." Eve said<p>

Just then, Phil and Stephen came up to them from their locker room.

"What's going on here?" Phil asked, "A party? Why am I not invited?"

"Phil. This is no time for jokes. We've got a problem." Alicia said  
>"What problem? Where's Jasmine?" Stephen asked, realizing she wasn't there.<br>"Um… About that… We think Maryse may have locked her up in a room." Brianna said  
>"WHAT?" Stephen yelled<br>"Whoa, buddy. Calm down. We are not sure if it's true." Phil said

Stephen's eyebrows furrowed together furiously as he said, "Ah can't calm down! Jasmine's claustrophobic. Whatever it is, ah need to find her fast!"

"And we'll help. Let's go pay Michael a little visit." Phil said


	14. A Joke's A Joke Until Someone Gets Hurt

**Author's Note: Hey-ho, guys! Just to clarify on Maryse's actions; She did what she did because she was jealous and just wanted to do something immature as a form of revenge. But, thanks again to the lovely people who reviewed and read! I really appreciate it! :)**

Stephen ran to Michael's locker room, 2 doors down and before Phil could knock, Stephen kicked open the door.

"I was thinking of knocking… But, that could work too." Phil said, once Stephen kicked open the door.

"Whoa! Hey! What's going on here? Don't you guys know to knock?" Michael asked  
>"Where's mah girlfriend?" Stephen asked, angrily.<p>

Michael looked at Stephen and the divas behind him before looking at Phil, confused.

"What's going on? What does he mean?" Michael asked  
>"You don't know?" Barbie said<p>

Michael's eyebrows knitted together as his confusion turned to frustration.

"Look! I have no idea what you guys are talking about!" Michael said

Stephen kicked the chair by the side and said, "Ah don't want to play games with yer. Ah'm asking yer again. Where's Jasmine?"

"Seriously, Stephen! I really don't know where your girlfriend is. And I'm being honest!" Michael said  
>"I think Mike really doesn't know." Alicia said to Stephen.<br>"Where's Maryse?" Phil asked

Just as Michael was about to answer, Maryse squeezed through the crowd and took her place next to Michael.

"Wow! What's the occasion? Everyone's gathered here!" Maryse said  
>"Cut the crap, Maryse. Where's Jasmine?" Eve said<p>

Maryse smirked and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you seriously have to act like such a bitch?" Barbie said  
>"Hey! Watch it! She already said she doesn't know anything." Michael said<br>"She's lying! I saw her standing outside the door of the room at the end of the building!" Stephanie said

Michael looked at Maryse, who now had a seemingly guilty look on her face.

"W-What? You must have mistaken." Maryse said, trying to cover up her fear of getting found out.

"Ah'm not playing any games with yer. Tell meh where she is now!" Stephen shouted at Maryse.

Maryse glared at Stephen and said, "Even if I knew where she is, I won't tell you."

"Fuck you, Maryse." Phil said, annoyed with her.  
>"Hey! Stephen! There you are! They found your girlfriend in the storage room! She's with Dr Amann now."<p>

Stephen turned to look at the person who brought the news, who was none other than Paul Lloyd or better known as Justin Gabriel and gave him a grateful smile before running out the door.

"How did they find her there?" Brianna asked  
>"One of the building's staff needed some extra lighting equipment and when they opened the door, they found her unconscious in a sitting position." Paul said<br>"Is she okay?" Eve asked, as they ran behind Stephen.  
>"Well, I can't say for sure... All I know is that she passed out." Paul replied<p>

Worried about Jasmine, the divas along with Paul and Phil made their way towards the doctor's room quickly. As soon as they were gone, Michael turned to Maryse.

"You did it, didn't you?" Michael asked  
>"So what if I did?" Maryse said, nonchalant about it.<p>

Michael shook his head in disbelief, "Didn't you hear what Paul said? She passed out! A joke's a joke but when someone gets hurt because of it, it isn't funny anymore."

Maryse stepped back, overwhelmed by the sudden realization that she really didn't know what she was thinking. If nobody had found her, something worse could have happened.

"I-I didn't think it would be so serious… And I was going to let her out after a while..." Maryse said.

"The bottom line here is that you didn't think at all." Michael said, before walking out of the locker room.


	15. Almost Lost You

Stephen and the others arrived at Dr Amann's room just as he was giving Jasmine a check. She lay motionless on the makeshift bed which only increased the level of panic within Stephen.

"Christopher. Is she okay?" Stephen asked  
>"I'm not too sure. She must have fainted from a panic attack. She didn't look too good when they brought her here." Christopher replied<br>"But, she'll be okay, right doc?" Phil said  
>"I hope so. But, if she doesn't regain consciousness within the next 5 minutes, we'll have to send her to the nearest hospital." Christopher said<br>"This is all my fault. I should have tried to stop Maryse when she told me what she planned on doing..." Brianna said  
>"Brie. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Stephanie said<p>

Stephen stepped forward and held Jasmine's hand in his.

"Maybe we should give the two of them some space." Paul said to the others.  
>"Let me know if she wakes up, okay?" Christopher said, heading for the door.<p>

Stephen merely nodded as he looked at Jasmine. Everyone else followed after Christopher with Eve closing the door behind them. As soon as everyone left, Stephen sat down next to Jasmine, on the chair Christopher sat on before. He kissed Jasmine's hand before brushing the stray hair away from her eye area.

"Come on… Wake up, Jas… Ah need yer to console meh over losing the match." Stephen said

He looked at Jasmine but she still had no response. Stephen leaned in and kissed her temple.

"If yer don't wake up, ah'm going to kiss yer till yer wake up. And ah'm not joking." Stephen said

He sighed seeing no response from her and rested his head on the corner of the bed. A few minutes later, he felt Jasmine's hand lightly squeeze his hand. Stephen looked up to see Jasmine slowly opening and closing her eyes as they adjusted to the bright lights in the room.

"Hey… Can yer hear meh?" Stephen asked

Jasmine nodded and he kissed her forehead before looking at her, lovingly.

"How are yer feeling?" Stephen asked

Jasmine sat up slowly and said, "Yeah..."

She wanted to get off the bed but Stephen stopped her from doing so.

"Oh no, yer don't. Yer just woke up. Yer not goin' anywhere." Stephen said  
>"What happened?" Jasmine asked<br>"Maryse locked yer up in the storage room. Yer must have had a panic attack and fainted..." Stephen replied  
>"I did?" Jasmine said, not remembering what happened.<p>

Stephen nodded, "And ah thought ah lost yer."

Jasmine chuckled softly, "Like that would ever happen. I just had a panic attack... It's not like someone locked me up in an airtight room with no oxygen."

"Ah know... But when ah came in here, yer were not movin'. Ah was so worried something bad was goin' to happen to yer." Stephen said

She smiled and touched the side of his face, "Nothing bad's going to happen to me because you're here."

Stephen smiled and Jasmine, feeling much better, slowly stood up from the bed. Just as she did, Christopher came back in.

"Oh! Jasmine! You're up!" Christopher said  
>"Yup." Jasmine said<br>"How are you feeling? Light-headed? Nauseous? Anything?" Christopher asked

Jasmine shook her head, "I'm feeling much better."

"Alright. I would suggest that you go take in some fresh air outside and if you feel sick or anything, just call for me." Christopher said

Jasmine nodded and the both of them thanked Christopher before walking out of the room, slowly, with Stephen holding her hand.


	16. All's Forgiven

The couple walked out of Madison Square Garden through the back entrance to take in some fresh air, like Christopher advised. Stephen put his arm around Jasmine's shoulders as she took in one deep breath before hugging his waist, leaning into him.

"Yer feeling better?" Stephen asked  
>"Much better." Jasmine replied<br>"Ah think it's meh that's making yer feel better." Stephen said

Jasmine looked at Stephen, "Cute, Farrelly."

"Ah know that term. Yer being sarcastic." Stephen said

She chuckled and smiled, "Yeah… But after you said that, I really think you're cute."

"And ah think yer cute too. Ah really meant what ah said inside Christopher's room. Ah was worried ah lost yer." Stephen said  
>"I have a super strong body. I'll survive!" Jasmine said<p>

Stephen laughed and kissed Jasmine's lips as he held her tighter to him.

"Stephen?"

Jasmine and Stephen both turned around to see Mike, standing there.

"What do yer want?" Stephen asked, angrily  
>"To apologize on Maryse's behalf. She wasn't thinking at all and this is by far the dumbest thing she has ever done." Mike replied<br>"Dumbest? Mike, fella, Jasmine could have died! Ah can't let this go easily!" Stephen said

"I know. Why don't you tell me what I can do to get you to let her off?" Mike said, "I would do anything."

Jasmine looked at Stephen and knew that he wasn't going to let this go easily. Not waiting for him to say anything, Jasmine spoke.

"You don't have to do anything." Jasmine said, "Everyone gives in to jealousy once in a while. Besides, it wasn't that bad... I wasn't going to die! I just had a panic attack."

Stephen looked at Jasmine and she gave him a look that clearly said that she wasn't going to blame anyone for this.

"Just do one thing for meh, fella. Keep Maryse away from mah girlfriend." Stephen said

Mike smiled with relief, "That I can do. Trust me Stephen, I'll make sure Maryse stays far away from Jasmine."

He looked at Jasmine, "Thank you."

Jasmine smiled at Mike before he turned and walked back into the stadium.

Stephen looked at Jasmine, "Ah would have considered a brogue kick to his face as apology but yer idea works too."

Jasmine laughed and shook her head, "That would be mean. Besides, he wasn't really involved in this. He just wanted to apologize on behalf of his girlfriend."

"Well then, lucky for Mike, yer here." Stephen said  
>"Agreed." Jasmine said<p>

Stephen smiled and pulled her in for a hug before they went back to his locker room to pack up and head back to the hotel.


	17. Wedding Bells ARinging!

**Author's Note: Hey-ho everyone! We've finally come to the last chapter of this story! I am still thinking if I could pull a sequel for this story... Anywho, I just want to say a very heart felt 'thank you'**** to everyone who has read and reviewed this story! You guys are the best! So, without further a-do, here's the last chapter for 'Red Head And Oh-So Irish'! :D**

Six months later, Jasmine got a job to work for WWE's brand, Smackdown, all thanks to a little string-pulling from Stephen. She moved into his house in Tampa, Florida, but like Stephen, Jasmine wasn't home often. Even though they see each other every day, it didn't make the two of them sick of each other. They were in fact falling more and more in love with each other; if it is even possible.

They finally stopped in Honolulu, Hawaii for the Smackdown world tour. Jasmine promised to meet Stephen at his locker room after she finished the preparations. So, he sat in his locker room, preparing for the event. Phil and Paul came in with their gym bags and sat down next to him.

"Yo, Ste. Where's Jasmine?" Phil asked  
>"She's getting some preparations done." Stephen replied<p>

Paul noticed a small, black velvet box in Stephen's hands and asked, "Stephen… What's that?"

Phil looked in Stephen's hands and smiled before taking it out from his hand.

"You're a cheeky fella! You're going to propose to her!" Phil said  
>"Give it back, Phil." Stephen said<br>"I will only give it back if you answer the million dollar question." Phil answered

Stephen sighed and ran his hand through his ginger hair, "Yes… Ah'm going to propose to her."

Paul smiled, "Congratulations, man!"

Stephen smiled as Paul pat his back, to congratulate him. Phil smiled and returned him the box.

"That's something to be proud of! Why do you look so petrified?" Phil asked  
>"Ah'm nervous… What if she doesn't want to marry meh?" Stephen said<p>

Phil laughed and shook his head, "I've seen the two of you together. Jasmine loves you. You love her. If she didn't want to go far with you, she would have initiated a break-up already. I mean, look around! We're all three-quarter naked around her but she doesn't look at us."

Paul nodded, "Yeah. Phil's right. Heath has tried getting her attention, but she really doesn't give him the time of day."

"See? There you have it, buddy. Everything will be fine. Just do it." Phil said

Stephen nodded and took a deep breath before putting the box back into his gym bag as he resumed talking with Phil and Paul.

Jasmine was on her way to meet Stephen at his locker room and she arrived just as Paul and Phil were talking about some strategies for the match. She stood by the side and waited until Paul noticed her.

"Oh! Hey, Jas! Is it time yet?" Paul asked

Jasmine shook her head, "Nope. I just came to meet Stephen."

"Oh! Right!" Paul said  
>"Yes. Meet Stephen, here. We'll leave you two to it then." Phil said, giving Jasmine a wink before walking out with Paul.<p>

She walked towards Stephen and said, "Why are the two of them behaving weirdly?"

Stephen shrugged, "Ah don't know. They're always like that."

Jasmine chuckled and sat down next to Stephen.

"So, are you ready for your match?" Jasmine asked  
>"As always." Stephen replied<br>"Well, whatever it is… Even if you do lose, which I hope you won't, don't be upset, okay?" Jasmine said

Stephen nodded and reached over to take Jasmine's hand.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, sensing a sudden shift in Stephen's behavior.

With his other hand, Stephen reached into his gym bag to take out the small, black velvet box. He got off the bench and bent on one knee in front of Jasmine.

"Stephen… What are you doing?" Jasmine asked, not wanting her excitement to show.  
>"Ah don't know how to do this… So, forgive meh if it isn't up to yer expectation." Stephen replied<p>

Before Stephen could continue, Jasmine used her other hand to touch his cheek.

"Stephen, I don't have any expectations when I'm with you because you always exceed them." Jasmine said

Stephen smiled and finally felt the courage he needed. He opened the small box that held a small cut diamond ring.

"Will yer marry this red-head, pale skin, Irish man?" Stephen asked

Jasmine smiled and leaned into kiss his lips before saying, "You have no idea how awesome those words sound."

Stephen chuckled and kissed Jasmine before slipping the ring onto her finger. He got up and with his guidance, she stood up too. Not able to contain his excitement, he hugged Jasmine and lifted her up.

"Alright, Stephen!"  
>"Aww!"<br>"Congratulations, Jasmine!"  
>"Way to go, buddy!"<br>"Someone's already a blushing bride!"

Stephen put Jasmine down and they turned to the locker room entrance to see their friends gathered there. Phil, Paul, the Bella twins, Eve, Alicia and Barbie were crowded by the entrance, clapping and teasing them.

"You two make such a cute couple!" Stephanie said  
>"I hope to be a part of your bridesmaid entourage!" Brianna said<p>

Jasmine smiled, "Definitely."

"Whatever, girls. Stephen's already got us secured as his best-men." Phil said  
>"Ah haven't ask yer yet…" Stephen said<br>"No need to, buddy. I'm instantly your best man." Phil said

Stephen laughed and gave Phil a bro hug while the girls talked about Jasmine's wedding dress and the upcoming preparations for the wedding. About 10 minutes later, everyone left to return to their respective locker rooms for the start of Smackdown. Jasmine had to stand at the entrance, where the superstars ran out, so she left Stephen's locker room to assume her position.

As she was approaching her spot, she spotted a blonde standing there. As the girl turned, Jasmine immediately recognized her as Maryse. She approached her cautiously, switching on her head set, just in case she needed help.

"Hi." Maryse greeted  
>"Hi…" Jasmine greeted, hesitantly.<p>

Maryse took a deep breath and said, "Look… I know what happened 6 months ago was entirely stupid of me and I don't need you to forgive me. Cause, I wouldn't if that happened to me. But, I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry. I know I should have apologized immediately but… I have a huge ego and I was still not able to process what I did. So… I'm really sorry for doing what I did to you and if you are not going to forgive me, that's okay."

Jasmine looked at Maryse and smiled, "You're forgiven. Do I look like such a petty person?"

Maryse looked at Jasmine and smiled back too.

"No… And I can see why Stephen loves you so much. I heard the congratulations just now coming from your locker room…" Maryse said

Jasmine smiled fondly at the thought and nodded, "Yeah… Sorry about that… They can get a bit loud."

"Well, it's cause for celebration. I've been waiting a long time for Michael to propose but he still hasn't done it yet." Maryse said  
>"I'm sure he will soon." Jasmine said<p>

Just then, someone called for Jasmine on her headset, interrupting their conversation.

"Oh! I've got to go. Duty calls." Jasmine said  
>"Yeah. Sure, no problem. I'll go and wish Michael luck. See you around." Maryse said<p>

Jasmine smiled and watched Maryse walk a few steps before she stopped.

Maryse turned around and said, "Oh, before I forget… Congratulations on your engagement."

Jasmine nodded and smiled just as Maryse smiled back at her before turning around to head towards Michael's locker room.

Jasmine had the list of wrestler names for the night's show and started to go through them as Smackdown started. A half an hour into the show, it was Stephen's turn to head out. She muted her headset and smiled as she ticked his name off.

"Good luck, Mr Farrelly." Jasmine said

Stephen smiled and asked, "No kiss?"

Jasmine laughed slightly and kissed Stephen on the lips.

"Thank yer, Mrs Farrelly. I'll see yer later." Stephen said

Jasmine nodded as Stephen heard his theme music and he walked out. He was in a match with Jack Swagger and as usual, he won. After the match, Stephen headed to his locker room to get cleaned up before returning to keep Jasmine company at her spot. When she was down to her last act, she was off duty.

Jasmine stretched, "Done for the night!"

Stephen smiled as he watched Jasmine pull off her headset and passed it to one of the staff. He looked at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Guys, get a room after dinner!"

The two of them turned around and saw Eve standing there with the others.

Stephen laughed as he stood up with Jasmine's hand in his and led her towards the group.

"You two better keep things PG or I would have to put myself between the two of you." Phil said

Stephen laughed and nodded, "Yer have my word, fella"

He looked at Jasmine and smiled as he squeezed her hand lightly and kissed it, happy to have scored a girl that is truthful and loving to him as he'll always be to her.


End file.
